


Confess to me

by Terfle



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Bill & Rosie love a challenge. Based on the musical





	Confess to me

She crept into the cramped space, not looking behind her as she hoped he would follow. He didn’t disappoint. His breath tickled the back of her neck as he swooped in and kissed that bare patch of skin he had been longing to touch ever since that explosive kiss. They barely had time to adjust their composures when the wedding had started and the shock announcement had made them forget about everything for a while. But now, at the reception when everyone else danced the night away; they were free to remember the searing heat between them, that shock of long awaited contact and the taste of cinnamon in their mouths.

Her sigh was as wistful and lustful as a siren and he, the hapless fisherman. He was glad she had short hair so he could nuzzle her neck properly. She smelt of something light and fresh. She turned around and slid a hand up his chest, resting on his heart where it beat faster at her touch. Placing his hand over hers, he rested his head against hers to mingle their breaths and continue, as quietly as possible although she couldn’t count on it. She was known to be loud in sexual situations. Her fingers found his tie and loosened it so she could pull him towards her and he nearly made her faint with his response, a scorching kiss that left her breathless. She had missed this feeling.

A swish of robes alerted them to the priest’s presence and they stopped where they were, hands tangled up in each other’s clothes, lips on each other’s. She snorted with laughter and that set him off giggling. Putting a finger to his lips, he twitched aside an inch of the curtain and looked out, the priest had his back to them. He signalled for her to go and they leapt out, almost holding hands.

By the time the priest had turned around and realised that people had been in the confessional box, they had run for the door giggling madly, her adjusting her bra strap and him his tie as they flew out into the night, coltish as foals. They laughed themselves sick when they remembered how his angry voice had echoed off the walls of the chapel. Bill and Rosie never wanted to grow up.


End file.
